Luke y Deméter: equipo de apoyo para seducir
by Auror DragonSlayer
Summary: Percy es maldecido... tiene que cumplir una mision imposible, pero, al parecer, sus acciones previas le valdran recibir la ayuda del duo mas raro que la mitologia griega pudo concebir. Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL AQUÍ AURORDRAGONSLAYER EN EL PROLOGO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC, LA TRAMA EN SI ESTA ADENTRO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO… OK, NI YO ME CREO ESA.**

**PASEMOS AL CAPITULO.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

_**Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**_

Había acabado la guerra contra Gea, gracias a la valiente acción de siete mestizos la primordial de la tierra había regresado a dormir, gracias a la acción de dos, una antigua reliquia había sido devuelta contribuyendo a la unión de esos dos campamentos, a causa de esto, el número de muertos había sido increíblemente bajo y gracias a ellos (y a la ayuda de los dioses) ahora estaban teniendo una excelente celebración en el monte olimpo, no el original, en donde se había librado la última batalla, sino en el ubicado encima del Empire State en Nueva York.

Y en dicha fiesta, un joven de ya casi dieciocho años de ojos verdes y cabello negro, se había separado de su novia para ir por unas bebidas, inconsciente de la cruda trampa que tenían las moiras para el ese día.

Es que, si se sabe que la suerte de semidiós era malísima, la de Percy Jackson era considerada legendaria.

-¿Dónde diablos esta Annabeth?- se preguntaba el hijo de Poseidón entre la multitud mientras a duras penas se abría paso, ya que si es difícil pasar entre dioses menores, pasar entre dioses menores y semidioses al mismo tiempo era casi imposible, a lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia

-Por fin- dijo para intentar a duras penas acercarse -Hey, traje las bebidas- dijo provocando que la rubia se voltee, descubriendo que no era su novia, sino su madre, Atenea.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo tomando las dos bebidas que Percy había traído con mucho esfuerzo e irse a otro lugar, dejando al Hijo de Poseidón con un tic en el ojo, para luego suspirar resignado e ir a por otros dos vasos.

De haber sido más listo, o haber sabido que pasaría, Percy habría regresado con su novia diciendo que las bebidas se habían acabado temporalmente.

Tratando de regresar a la zona de bebidas, aun habían dos vasos llenos sobre la misma e iban a colocar un pastel encima que decía "Felicidades", solo que claro, al destino (o a las parcas, da igual) no les gustaba la calma.

Percy tropezó, no solo eso, sino que tratando de recuperar el equilibrio dio dos pasos largos hacia la mesa, alguien por accidente lo empujo, y al final escucho una pequeña explosión a sus pies que termino por impulsarlo hacia la mesa, debido al hecho de que la mesa tenía un mantel de seda encima, Percy resbalo encima del mueble con la bebidas en las manos (El cómo las tomo sin que se volcaran era un misterio hasta para las moiras)

-Abran paso- grito al momento en que cerraba los ojos por muchas cosas que le caían en la cara mientras se resbalaba como pingüino sobre la mesa, al otro extremo muchos dioses se hicieron a un lado, aun así, hubo una divinidad que no se apartó a tiempo, por lo que Percy cayó sobre ella.

-Auch- fue lo que dijo mientras buscaba a ciegas las copas de bebida, al encontrarlas, descubrió que estaban boca abajo y sobre terreno blando, como su hubiese caído en una colcha, apretó un poco y la colcha se movió.

Percy se limpió los ojos para descubrir sobre que divinidad (Porque considerando su mala suerte no podía caer sobre un semidiós) había caído, solo para ver a Afrodita, debajo de él, con el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje desecho a causa de las bebidas volcadas y dichas copas sobre sus senos quedando como un extraño adorno, Percy se levantó como pudo para apoyarse sobre la mesa que estaba atrás de él, como si quisiera empeorar su ya mal momento, las patas se partieron.

Era una mesa con tres pares de patas y al parecer alguien había terminado de dejar el pastel en el sitio en que debía dejarlo, al partirse la mesa, las patas de en medio sirvieron como punto de apoyo

Resultado, efecto catapulta

El pastel salió volando y cayó encima de la diosa del amor, empeorando su ya maltrecho aspecto.

Una vez más, Percy Jackson logro lo imposible... Hacer que la diosa del amor y la belleza, se vea ridícula.

La sala entera estallo en carcajadas, todos los dioses riéndose al mismo tiempo, incluso Hera reía como si no hubiese un mañana, Hermes, pensado que sería buena idea, tomo una foto.

Afrodita estaba acostumbrada a las burlas, su esposo les hacía unas cuantas a ella y a Ares de vez en cuando, pero no pasaba de algunos sustos, sin embargo, esta vez se reían de algo mucho más sagrado para ella, su aspecto, el cual, por la culpa del semidiós que tenía en frente, estaba destruido.

Por un minuto pensó en solamente dejarle un granito, nada demasiado severo, al fin y al cabo el chico había salvado al mundo y además le caía bien.

Pero escucho el clic de una foto... Un maldito clic, que le hizo ver que jamás la dejarían olvidar esto, que jamás olvidaran lo que le ocurrió, que la joderían por el resto de la eternidad.

Y eso disparo su enojo sobre el causante.

-PERSEUS JACKSOOOOOOOON!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retumbar las paredes del Olimpo.

Percy no sabía cómo reaccionar, al fin y al cabo, todo había sido por un tropezón, cuando las risas estallaron pensó que iba a ser destruido, predicción que se descubrió que estaba en lo correcto cuando el grito de Afrodita retumbo por el lugar.

La diosa se había arreglado al completo, parecía brillar en un punto medio entre su forma mortal y la divina, su cabello ondeaba en todas direcciones, parecía hermosa... Y muy peligrosa.

Sobraba decir que Ares babeaba.

Percy pareció reaccionar al fin y decidió lo más sensato, retroceder

-N-n-no fue mi culpa, fue un accidente- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos esperando la forma divina de la diosa del amor, al percibir que aumentaba el brillo, recordó los atributos de la diosa.

Esta podía hacer que cualquier persona se enamorara, podría influenciar de forma positiva o negativa, podría hacer que Annabeth se enamore de alguien más solo para perjudicarlo

Sorprendentemente se arrodillo, esperando que sus acciones impidieran tan cruel destino

-Lo siento- dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los dioses, excepto a los que habían deducido las consecuencias -Lo siento de verdad, hare lo que sea para remediarlo, lo juro-

Sintió que el poder al frente suyo decrecía, se atrevió a abrir un ojo y vio a la diosa mirándolo fijamente

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunto la diosa.

-Lo que sea- dijo el Hijo de Poseidón sin pararse a pensar en sus palabras

Afrodita sonrió -Nos vemos en la sala del trono entonces- dijo y desapareció

Percy se quedó anonadado, ¿Que acababa de decir? Solo esperaba que fuera una misión simple y tranquila para que pudiese disfrutar del resto del verano en paz, evitando todas las miradas, salió de la sala de las fiestas para dirigirse a la sala del trono.

-Percy se metió en problemas- dijo Hermes, guardando la cámara arrepintiéndose de su decisión, la sala del trono permaneció un minuto en silencio hasta que se escucharon tres voces.

-¡ESTA NO ME LA PIERDO!- Gritaron Dionisio, Ares y Atenea desapareciendo del lugar, Annabeth salió corriendo del sitio seguida por varios campistas, los dioses mayores restantes se transportaron también esperando que el destino que le aguardaba al joven héroe no fuera tan desagradable

Todo dependía del punto de vista.

En la sala del trono Percy llego jadeando, estaba nervioso y esperaba algo tranquilo, Afrodita lo esperaba sentada en su silla mientras se maquillaba un poco, Percy abrió la boca para hablar hasta que casi de golpe doce dioses aparecieran en sus respectivos tronos, además, de que una multitud de campistas entraran detrás de él esperando el castigo.

-Qué bueno que están aquí- empezó la diosa -Como ya sabrán, este semidiós profano mi aspecto...-

-Bien hecho- susurro Artemisa, Percy rio nerviosamente.

-Profano mi aspecto- repitió Afrodita ignorando a la otra diosa -Por lo que deberá pasar por una dura prueba que le servirá de castigo-

-Está bien...- se resignó Percy -¿Cuál es la búsqueda y/o misión?-

Atrás de él, muchos hijos de Hermes (Y Hermes) chocaron sus palmas con sus frentes

-Nunca adivines el castigo- murmuro el dios entre dientes, Percy se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

-Un minuto- dijo una voz que Percy amaba más que en todo el mundo, Annabeth Chase, su novia, dio un paso al frente para que se le note -¿No se puede demostrar que fue un accidente?-

-No- fue lo único que dijo la diosa antes de centrarse por completo en Percy -Percy Jackson- dijo con voz imperiosa -Por haber profanado mi aspecto y a causa de tu voluntad de arreglarlo, tu castigo es el siguiente-

-tendrás plazo para cumplirlo antes del treinta de mayo del próximo año o las consecuencias serán terribles-

Percy trago saliva ¿Qué tan mala tenía que ser su vida para que las moiras estén felices?

"Cálmate" se dijo a sí mismo "Acabemos con esto rápido tenemos poco más de medio año ¿Qué tan duro puede ser?"

Se arrepintió de haber pensado eso

-Tu castigo...- empezó Afrodita

-¡DILO YA!- Gritaron varios dioses y algunos campistas perdiendo la paciencia

-Que pesados- reclamo la diosa antes de sentarse más relajadamente en su trono -Está bien-

-Percy Jackson, tu castigo consiste en que deberás tener relaciones sexuales con doce chicas distintas del campamento antes de que venza el plazo-

Silencio sepulcral... Cualquiera que hubiese estado ahí hubiese concordado que la sangre de Percy se había ido de paseo, ya que el mestizo estaba pálido como la cera

-¿A ESO LLAMAS CASTIGO?- Gritaron varios dioses mayores

-Yo tomo el castigo por el- grito Poseidón

-No, yo lo hare- dijo Hermes

-No, lo hare yo- gritó para sorpresa de algunos y obviedad de otros, Zeus.

-CALLENSE USTEDES- Exclamo con fuerza Afrodita antes de aclararse la garganta y proseguir, pero un grito la detuvo

-ESPERA UN MINUTO- Grito Atenea para alivio de Percy y su hija antes de correr en dirección a Afrodita y susurrarle algo al oído

-Tu si eres malvada querida- dijo la diosa del amor con una sonrisa que no le dio buena espina a nadie -hay más- dijo la diosa -Como restricción, por idea de mi amiguis, Annabeth Chase no cuenta para cumplir el trato, es más, no puedes tocarla o se considerara que fallaste-

-¿QUE?- Gritaron ambos semidioses antes de que la chica mire a su madre, quien sonreía orgullosa de sí misma

-Eso es maldad y lo demás son tonterías- le susurro Apolo a Hermes.

-Y nosotros creímos que Cronos era malo- dijo su amigo temblando ante el destino del semidiós

-Ahora para arreglar detallitos menores-dijo mientras su bolso aparecía en sus manos, lo abrió y retiro un rollo de pergamino bastante grueso -Poseidón, evitaras enviar cualquier ayuda a tu hijo de ningún tipo, o esto- Dijo mostrando el rollo con algo escrito en sus manos -Terminara en manos de tu querida esposa para que veas el sofá como una opción de cama permanente-

Poseidón palideció, él pensaba enviar a unas cuantas ninfas para que hagan que su hijo cumpla lo establecido (así sea por la fuerza) y quitarle de encima todo esto, pero al parecer, Percy estaba solo.

-Está bien- dijo mandándole una mirada de disculpas a su hijo

-Júralo por el estigio- replico Afrodita, Poseidón suspiro resignado y lo juro, para pesar de Percy

-Lo que sigue- dijo guardando el rollo y sacando otro más pequeño -Dionisio- dijo mostrándole el rollo -Permitirás que dos campistas de distinto género pasen la noche juntos en una cabaña o ya sabes dónde terminara esto- dijo, Dionisio simplemente bajo la cabeza

-Lo juro- dijo y un montón de relámpagos marcaron el juramento

-Ahora, Apolo...- siguió antes de ser interrumpida

-¡JA!- Rio el dios del sol -No puedes chantajearme con nada-

-¿A no?- la diosa saco otro rollo, esta vez rosa -¿No querrás que tus hijos vean esto o sí?-

Apolo por primera vez en la historia se apagó un poco -¿Qué quieres?- dijo resignándose

-Quiero que liberes a tu oráculo de su juramento de virginidad-

-¿QUE?- Grito Apolo

-¿QUE?- Preguntaron Percy y algunos campistas de Apolo

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Annabeth

-¡SI!- Se escuchó a lo lejos, algunos campistas se miraron confusos, al fin y al cabo, Rachel no estaba ahí.

-Júralo o si no...- Amenazo la diosa

-Lo juro- dijo el dios bajando la cabeza

-Perfecto... Ahora un último detallito- se volvió hacia el rey de los dioses que palideció

-No me puedes ordenar nada- dijo temblando ligeramente para sorpresa de sus hermanos, Afrodita saco un rollo increíblemente grande de su bolso

-Y el resto está oculto en mi templo- dijo

-Solo dime que quieres mujer- dijo mientras Hera temblaba furiosa

-Que liberes a Artemisa y por ende a sus cazadoras de su juramento-

-UN MINUTO- grito la mencionada antes de mirar a Afrodita -¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que mis cazadoras o yo estemos en el campamento?-

Afrodita tosió algo parecido a "Orión" haciendo que las cazadoras ahogasen un grito

-Perra en tacones- susurro levemente Thalía solamente siendo oída por sus compañeras quienes asintieron de acuerdo

Artemisa gruño antes de regresar a su trono, si las miradas matasen, Afrodita hubiese volado en pedazos

-¿Y bien Zeus?- dijo, el dios de los cielos suspiro resignado

-Está bien- se aclaró la garganta -Artemisa, con mi poder como rey de los dioses, te libero a ti y a tus cazadoras de su juramento de virginidad eterna-

Un pequeño brillo cubrió a la diosa de la caza y a sus seguidoras por unos segundos antes de disiparse

-Ahora tus chicas tendrán un bonito tiempo en el campamento- dijo la diosa del amor sonriente

-Disculpe- dijo una voz, los campistas se abrieron paso para revelar a Jason Grace, Ex pretor romano

-Señora Venus, con todo respeto, casi todas las chicas del campamento tienen novio, y dudo que alguna quiera engañarlo para acostarse con Percy-

-Además de que lo mataríamos- se escuchó entre la multitud levantando sonidos de aprobación por parte de los campistas

-Además- Prosiguió Jason -Percy es extremadamente leal, no engañaría a Annabeth así su vida dependa de ello- Annabeth y Percy asintieron apoyando a su amigo romano, Afrodita pareció pensarlo

-Ese es un pequeño detalle- dijo la diosa, al ver que Percy asentía más seguro de sí mismo sonrió -Por suerte se puede arreglar-

Chasqueo los dedos y Percy escucho un grito atrás de él, al girar, descubrió que no solo Jason, si no todos los chicos del campamento se habían desmayado

-Jason!- exclamo Piper corriendo hacia su novio

-Frank- Hazel agitaba, intentando inútilmente, de despertar a su novio

-Leo, despierta- pidió Calipso, quien había sido liberada por fin, al tratar de usar sus poderes para despertarlo sin resultado alguno

Igualmente, todas las chicas de ambos campamentos trataban de cargar a sus novios que habían caído inconscientes, las que no tenían, les daban una que otra patadita a aquellos sin compañía, esperando que reaccionaran

-EPA!- Grito Hermes -¿Porque te las agarras con nuestros hijos?-

Todos los dioses empezaron a protestar reclamando lo mismo, Afrodita solamente llevo la mano a su bolso y se callaron

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver- dijo Percy, no quería que sus amigos salgan heridos por su culpa

-O cumples el castigo o ellos pagan, elige- dijo la diosa, ni siquiera la mirada furiosa de su hija la hizo cambiar de opinión -Si no cumples, supongo que tus amigos despertaran encontrándose muy atractivos entre si-

Percy perdió el color por segunda vez en la noche -¿Puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Piper con un tono que esperaba lo contrario

-Soy la diosa del amor, CLARO que puedo- señalo la diosa, sin inmutarse por su hija.

-¿No puedo ir al Tártaro a buscar algo?- pregunto Percy

-No, recuerda, antes del treinta de mayo- la diosa cerro los ojos y todos los campistas desaparecieron, Afrodita simplemente se levantó, y se marchó de ahí.

-Perra- fue lo único que logro articular Artemisa antes de desaparecer para ver cómo estaban sus cazadoras

oOo

Percy abrió los ojos solo para ver a todas sus compañeras del campamento mirándolo, algunas con expectativa, otras con algo cercano a miedo, y las hijas de afrodita, excepto Piper, con algo de lujuria en la mirada.

-No es por ser descortés pero ¿Que diantres hago aquí?- pregunto Reyna, la actual pretor del campamento romano, Hazel también estaba ahí tratando de no ceder bajo el peso de un inconsciente Frank Zhang.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Percy mientras a paso zombi y esquivando a todo el mundo hasta que llego a su cabaña y se recostó en su cama

"¿Qué demonios hare ahora?" pensó desesperado "Necesito ayuda"

oOo

Deméter se retiró junto a muchos otros dioses de la sala del trono, algunos refunfuñaban, otros se veían furiosos, pero todos tenían un pensamiento en común.

Que Afrodita fracase

Y para eso necesitaban que Percy tenga éxito

Pero al parecer, Percy no era como su padre o sus hermanos, más bien era todo lo contrario, por lo que no iba a lograrlo en el plazo correspondido... A no ser...

Deméter podría no ser muchas cosas, no era una guerrera y tampoco era muy poderosa, pero lo que si era es una madre atenta

Sabia de alguien que podría ayudar a Percy, alguien que pudiese seducir chicas sin llegar a ser un mujeriego, alguien que podría sacar el potencial de seductor que tiene el hijo de Poseidón sin pasar a mayores, conocía a ese alguien por el simple hecho de que muchas de sus hijas habían caído bajo sus encantos en el campamento, ese alguien podría ayudar a Percy.

Solo que está muerto

Pero Deméter no se rendiría tan fácilmente, conseguiría esa ayuda sin importar que.

Al fin y al cabo el hijo del mar le caía bien, y sabía que le caía bien a quien estaba por visitar, su nuero y hermano.

Deméter cruzaba el inframundo como siempre lo hacía cada que iba a visitar a su hija, solo que esta vez, iba por un motivo muy diferente, nada la detuvo hasta que estuvo en la sala del trono de su hermano Hades.

-Otra vez esta- farfullo el dios -¿Que te trae por aquí hermana?-

-Necesito un favor- dijo -Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo que paso hoy ¿Verdad?-

-Estaba preparando los aposentos de mi esposa- dijo Hades, eso explicaría porque no estuvo en la fiesta.

-¿Mama?- se escuchó una voz en la puerta, Deméter se volteó para ver a su hija caminar hacia el trono que tenía en el inframundo -No te esperaba hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-Asuntos importantes querida- dijo la diosa -Ya luego volveré para visitarte-

-Como siempre- farfullo Hades molesto

-Por favor- Bufo Deméter -Cuando mi hija esta aquí yo solo vengo de visita dos veces cada medio año-

-sí, pero cada que vienes te quedas tres meses- reclamo Hades, provocando que la diosa de la agricultura tuviese una idea.

-Entonces- dijo calmadamente sorprendiendo a sus oyentes -si accedes a mi petición, no te visitare de aquí hasta la primavera de dentro de dos años, para que mi hija y tu disfruten de su vida de casados-

Hades levanto una ceja y su semblante se relajó -¿Que deseas entonces?-

-Un alma- pidió Deméter

-Ehm... Mama... ¿para que querrías un alma?- pregunto Perséfone curiosa

Deméter procedió a explicarles lo que había sucedido en la sala del trono, el castigo del hijo de Poseidón y la razón por la cual estaba ahí pidiendo ayuda.

-Tráeme una foto porque no me la creo- dijo Hades, su esposa asintió de acuerdo, en ese momento, como arte de magia, una foto apareció frente a los tres dioses mostrando el estado de Afrodita tras el incidente.

Hades reía como nunca antes mientras guardaba la foto, Deméter se sorprendió, desde que se repartieron los territorios no había escuchado a su hermano reírse de forma tan natural.

-Te ayudare- accedió al fin -¡TÁNATOS!- Llamo con fuerza, al segundo, un ángel de alas negras se apareció con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, lo que indicaba que hasta los dioses menores habían recibido la foto.

-¿Que desea, mi señor?- pregunto

-Trae el alma de...- Hades miro a su hermana -¿De quién?-

Deméter le susurro algo al oído del ángel, este asintió y se fue

-Recuérdame mandar a Perseus a los campos Elíseos cuando le toque- dijo el dios del inframundo a su mujer mientras esperaban, al rato, Tánatos se apareció con alguien del hombro.

-¿Es este Lady Deméter?-

-Justamente- dijo al momento en que se acercaba al alma que la miraba con mezcla de curiosidad y aburrimiento -Necesito tu ayuda... Luke Castellan-

**Y HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO.**

**OIGAN, UNA IDEA ¿Y SI USTEDES ME PROPONEN QUE CHICAS QUIEREN QUE PASEN UNA NOCHE CON PERCY? **

**SOLO DIGO XDDDD**

**OK CUALQUIER COSA, EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ DEBAJO**

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
